


Dead

by LiterallyWeird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyWeird/pseuds/LiterallyWeird
Summary: Did you cry?





	Dead

Lance took the blade, examining every part of it, running his fingers along the shap edge. Then he looked at his arm, the network of old scars running across it like a spider’s web. Blade, arm, blade, arm, his eyes glinted back and forth. The murder weapon, the victim, the suicide weapon, the victim.

Suddenly, he remembered a song Keith was listening to once, he remembered only one line from it, “Wouldn’t it be great if we were dead.” He stayed up every night playing that one line again and again, because he thought it was true, he knew it was true. And today, he was going to do the great.

The 18 year old held the blade high above his wrist, closed his eyes, and plunged it through his wrist, blood spewed out of the wound, covering the room, and he closed his eyes...

The next week a funeral was held for him, everyone was there to remember him, how he’d saved them, how he’d saved their planets. 

Yet a year later, something quite odd happened

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry?


End file.
